Deadrose Estate
by SonataDeadRose
Summary: A young woman created to care for an old witches estate has recently lost her adopted brother and closest friend. Now she must take on his debt owed to the black fang mafia. But within every storm cloud is a trace of light and a romance will bloom, but who will it be The short tempered Mob boss or his older refined, but deadlier brother.
1. Chapter 1

It was a somber morning in mid fall. The air was chilled, and a sharp wind weaved its way through the bustling city. People pulled their coats close to them and hurried to their destinations, un-abetted by the approaching storm. The sky was overcast with dark clouds swirling and shifting restlessly as they prepare to release the dagger of icy rain upon the city streets. The normally vibrant colors of the city in fall seemed grayed and lifeless.

_"If I die, it will be ok." Said a weak male voice as a delicate woman stood next to the bed of a frail young man as he laid beneath the layers of blankets that tried so desperately to keep him warm. The woman stood quietly as tears began to stream down her face._

"_But why?" she asked through staggered breaths. Her heart wrenching and cracking in pain. "Why won't you let me heal you?!" she cried out falling to her knees sobbing. He looked at her with gentle green eyes and smiled softly as he took her hand. His fingers traced along the stitches that adorned her hands._

"_Death is a part of life. It comes when the path we walk must end and a new experience begins." His eyes saddened "Do not weep for me my sister… Instead smile and live life with enthusiasm. Don't let sorrow take hold and pull you away." He finished. The weak flame of the candle next to him flickered. She looked over at it with grief-stricken eyes. The tears stung her face as she gazed upon the flame. The wax was almost fully melted. She looked back at him. _

"_What will I do? Who will I care for when you're gone? My purpose will become nonexistent." She choked out. He gave a weak sigh._

"_Then I will give you a new purpose. Take care of yourself and do all the things you love. Go out and find new things to learn and explore. That is your purpose now." He weakly wiped away her tears with the corner of his blanket. The candle flickered one last time and then extinguished itself._

The memory kept replaying in Sonata's mind as she sat in the pews of the funeral home chapel. She gazed down upon the peaceful face of her best friend and adopted brother. He was pale with dark hair and wore a silk suit. The mahogany casket was encompassed by countless bouquets and wreaths of vibrant flowers that so perfectly reflected his colorful spirit and joy of life. A figure approached her, and she glanced up. There was a line of people ready to give their condolences. One by one They gave their kindest words and filed out to take their place within the procession. Exiting the front of the chapel were two men in black suits. They entered a black Toyota Camry and drove off.

She made her way to the front of the procession as a convoy of both humans and cryptids stood straight with solemn faces. The casket was placed in the middle and they began the long walk to the Deadrose estate where he was to be buried in the family cemetery next to Sonata's creator.

The cemetery was a thing of great beauty. The trees remained forever lush and green, while the flowers stayed in bloom as they towered over the spring green grass. Vines of flowering ivy climbed up and over the large wrought iron gates in this masses that created a dense wall of leaves and flowers. Sonata watched as the now sealed casket was lowered into the ground. She tossed a black rose onto the casket and stood stoically until the last shovel of dirt had been laid. With the wave of her hand a patch of

forget-me-nots grew from the soil and bloomed before the very eyes of the onlookers.

The soft roll of thunder crossed the abysmal sky and small drops began to dance down from above, falling faster and growing larger with each passing second. Soon the guests had departed and left Sonata standing alone in the pouring rain as she gazed at the freshly filled grave.

"Rest well my brother. I hope to meet you once more in your next life." she said softly. Her voice was sweet like a soft summer breeze carrying the scent of wild roses, but within the depths of her voice toned a melancholy melody.

Two men entered a lavishly decorated apartment Where a two tall elegant reptilian men sat at a round dining table eating dinner. One was average height and of a good build, with vibrant green scales and a few yellow markings. He had deep garnet red eyes that pierced right into the very soul. The other was taller, older and well built male. with striking Blue eyes and deep black scales. His head was a bit broader than the younger one due to the fact that the younger was a constrictor while the older was a viper. They were however brothers.

" Boss." said a large wolf with grey fur, white markings and vibrant yellow eyes. His build was massive and insinuated that he was not one to be messed with. The two men looked up at the intruders. The icy gaze of the tallest one looked up.

" Didn't you'r parents teach you to knock first?" he hissed with a sneer showing off his extremely sharp fangs that dripped slightly with venom. The two men froze

" sorry... sir" replied the large wolf as he shifted a bit nervously under the unfeeling gaze of both men.  
" well..." chimed in the second male. " go back and do it again." he replied flatly. He was in an oddly good mood that evening. Which earned a curious look from the older one. The two men quickly exited and shut the door. there was a brief pause as both men looked at the door slightly irritated. Soon a couple of knocks was heard.

" Enter" ordered the oldest. He did most of the work and relayed his younger brothers orders to their men. He was also a very skilled fighter, while his younger brother was a very skilled shooter. The two men entered this time the human male stepped forward " sirs, Tanuke Winthrop has died." he informed. he was clearly new and very intimated by the men around him. The youngest looked up " and has he any relatives or close friends to carry his debt?" he asked. The wolf stepped forward and handed him pictures of sonata.

" Just a young woman who resides over Deadrose manner." he informed. The two looked over the pictures.

The younger spoke once more " what woman all i see is a scarecrow..." he huffed.

The older pointed and chimed in " Deadrose Estate was owned by an old witch named Cecilia. It was said she created a young woman to help her tend the house and all who live within it." he informed. The younger smirked.

" Then she will be the one to carry his debt." he paused then glared at his men " Bring her to me at once!" he barked. The two men ran out the door and got into the car speeding off into the stormy night.

The older looked to his brother " Would she even be able to pay his debt?" he asked curiously. the younger smirked " if not we will take the Estate as payment." he replied " And because i am in a good mood today, i will allow her to remain in the house and take care of it. However we will be moving in as well." he chuckled " Afterall, it is so hard to find good real estate these days." he finished. The older nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonata sat in a rocking chair in her bedroom looking out the window to her vibrant garden. She waved her hand as all the plants on the property except in the graveyard withered and died. They would remain that way until she found happiness once more. The storm had worsened. The howling wind blew so relentlessly it made the mighty trees bend in its powerful wake. Above the estate lightning weaved its long web like fingers across the blackened sky and was immediately followed by the loud roar of thunder as it passed overhead like a herd of angry horses galloping across a tin roof. There was a loud crash from downstairs in the Forer. She looked to her bedroom door and got up slowly opening it and peeking out.

"Who's there?" she called out a bit frightened. There was silence followed by the sound of foot prints. Her eyes widened and she shut the door, locking it. Then she ran outside onto the balcony closing the doors and hiding behind a large rose bush she had planted. The rain and wind chilled her to her core, but she did not move. She turned her back away from the wind and hid her face in her hands. She only hoped that they wouldn't find her.

The two men trudged up the stairs and separated to check every room on the second floor. The slamming of locked doors as they were forced open echoed through the house. They check every room, upturning furniture removing everything from the closets and pushing over book shelves looking for any hiding places. The human man made his way to sonata's room followed by the wolf

"Last room." He replied and looked to his larger counterpart who charged the door tearing it off its hinges once his massive frame made contact.

Out on the balcony sonata flinched and looked over the railing. She used what little magic she knew to create a ladder out of strong vines so that she could climb down and get away. As she was about to climb down, she froze seeing several men walking around the back yard. She retreated to her hiding spot and had the ladder wither and die. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand what was going on. Who were these people? Why were they breaking into her home? What are they looking for? She thought to herself.

In the bedroom everything was in shambles. "She's not here said the human."

The wolf stopped and noticed water on the floor and growled "That's because she's on the balcony." He walked over and ripped the doors open. She pressed herself as far into the rose bush as she could to hide. He knocked over the plants and patio furniture before turning to the rosebush. He smirked as he saw the tips of her small feet behind the pot. He reached over and grabbed her ankle pulling her out from her hiding place. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him. She had no choice. She snapped the stitches that anchored her arm to her torso and ran into the room and to the hallway.

She rushed down the stairs only to be met with the hilt of a gun hitting her in the back of the head and knocking her out. The wolf came down the stairs her arm in his hand.

"She's a smart little pain." He huffed. The men entered their cars and returned home while two men shoved her limp body into the backseat of their car and drove once more to the apartment where the Boss and his brother lived.

The smaller man knocked on the door timidly.

"Enter." came the older man's voice.

The two reptilian men looked up as their men walked through the door carrying Sonata.

As she started to come to, she heard a voice ask, "Did you really have to tear her arm off?"

"Hey, she did it herself." Came the wolf's reply. "We had to tear up the entire house just to find her." He huffed.

The Tall man groaned "Why didn't you just knock and ask her to come with you so your boss could give his condolences? She probably would have complied then." He huffed "You two are imbeciles." He took sonata and her arm from them.

The younger man scoffed "Even I would have tried the polite rout before resorting to brute force." He glared at the two men "Go wait outside until I call you in."

The human protested " But sir it's storming out there." He said hesitantly.

The Older man shot them a glare "Now." He hissed. The men hurried out the door closing it behind them.

Sonata slowly opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a couch while the Dark scaled man stitched her arm back on. The younger one stood.

"Good, you're awake. I apologies for my men. They aren't fully trained." He said and sat in an armchair across from her.

"Why am I here?" she asked warily.

"So that we may give you our condolences on your friend's passing." Commented the older one as he finished with her arm.

"And to inform you that you must now take on his debt." Stated the younger man.

"But… I don't even know who you are." She frowned. Looking between the two men. The one next to her stood "I am Calien Londaver and this is my younger brother Devorak." He walked over to the younger one, who glared at his brother.

"I am the Boss and the one you will answer to from now on." He said coldly "Your friend owes me $873,000." He saw the look of confusion on her face and gave a sinister smile " did he not tell you?" he feigned sympathy " how else do you think he paid for that little campaign of his?" he chuckled and his face grew serious " you have three months to come up with the money or I'll take your house."

Sonata stood frowning "You can't do that!" she protested. Devorak took a revolver out of his suit jacket and sat it on the coffee table in front of him. Her face paled "Yes I can." He said sternly and stood reaching across the table and roughly pushing her back down onto the couch before returning to his seat.

"You see my dear, Tanuke used you're house as collateral. Therefore, I have every right to take it." He said in a taunting tone. She looked down at the ground sadly. She knew she couldn't get the money in time. Devorak leaned back with a smug look "But since it is a large estate it will require constant upkeep. That is where you will come in…" he trailed of to let his words sink in as she looked up at him. "You will be settled with upkeep, as well as tend to our needs. Such as cooking, laundry, sewing, etc. You will not be paid. Your living in the house is payment enough." He finished then stood you are dismissed. Then paused " One more thing… to make sure that you tell no one your current predicament Calien will be returning with you where he will stay until the debt has been settled…" he grinned " And don't let his formality fool you, he is a deadly man when upset. Good bye miss Sonata." He laughed and went to his room.

Calien walked over to her "Let's go." He coldly instructed. She stood and silently followed him outside. He looked to the men "Dismissed and dragged Sonata to his car. He opened the door for her, and she got in. The drive home was silent. Calien kept his eyes on the road and soon they pulled up into the driveway. He got out and opened the door for her once more. She got out and followed him inside. He looked around at the ransacked house "Get to work cleaning. You may rest once the house is in order." He instructed. And went to a room on the first floor that wasn't destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

With a heavy sigh she began to set the furniture upright and clear away debris. She wished that she could remember the housecleaning spells her creator used to use. She stitched up the tears in the fabrics and repotted the uprooted plants. After doing so she swept and mopped the floors. And cleaned the windows. She worked late into the night making sure the first floor was fully restored before she moved to the other two floors. She went into the bathroom to clean it, after making sure it was spotless, she stood and turned to leave pausing. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a large moth sitting next to the light switch.

A terrified scream echoed through the hallowed halls of the estate. Calien shot up in the bed looking around trying to get his bearings when he remembered where he was. He looked at the clock and groaned. Clearly irritated he got out of the bed and made his way to the source of the shriek

"It is three in the morning what could it possibly be?!" he scolded glaring at the terrified girl. Sonata pointed to the moth. He turned to look at where she was pointing and cocked an eyebrow. "A moth?" he paused as his eye twitched "You woke me up screaming for a moth?!" he roared as he turned around clearly furious with her which just scared her even more. He was to tired to stay mad "I'll just squish it." He huffed and went to do so.

"No! Don't kill it!" she begged. He whipped around and stormed up to her cornering her against the wall.

"Then I suggest you get over your fear and remove it or ignore it." He growled.

"But moths eat fabric. I'm made from fabric…." She whimpered. He snarled and turned around leaving the room and smashing the moth on his way out.

"Clean it up and stay quiet!" he ordered. He did not like being woken up from his sleep. He stormed back to the room and got in bed laying down to go back to sleep. She quietly cleaned up the dead moth and went onto the rest of the house.

By late morning she had finished cleaning and repairing the entire house. She was lucky that they never got to the third floor. She went to her room and collapsed on the bed.

"What are you doing?" came a cold voice from the door. She looked up at him.

"You said when I was finished, I could rest." She replied tiredly.

"My brother and the rest of the men will be her for a meeting I expect a full brunch for 20 people." He ordered and left arms crossed. She groaned and mumbled incoherently into her pillow. Then she forced herself up and dragged herself down to the kitchen. She got out the pots and pans, set the oven and began prepping the food.

Calien was inspecting the house making sure that it was up to his standards. He continued up the stairs to the third floor to find that the only door that allowed access to the floor was locked. He growled and descended the stairs making his way to the kitchen.

"Sonata." He said calmly. The sudden intrusion made her jump and spin around to look at him. "Why is the third floor blocked off?" he said with a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"It was the floor that my creator spent most of her time in until she was unable to use it anymore. It's locked out of respect to her." She replied. He cocked an eyebrow at her but decided to drop the matter for now. He turned and left, allowing Sonata to get back to cooking. She finished and set the table for his guests and went back into the kitchen cleaning up.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after she had entered the kitchen did the doorbell ring. She listened as the door opened and a procession of footsteps entered. Calien stood at the head of the table " welcome gentlemen." he said in a formal manner. As the men sat. A few talked about how good the food looked while others chatted about the architecture.

Devorak Stood " Shut up!" he snapped " we have business to discuss." he looked at Calien " send the girl to her room." he hissed. Calien nodded and entered the kitchen.

"Sonata go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out." he ordered coldly still pissed about his early morning wakeup call. She quietly left the room tiptoeing around him timidly and hurried up to her room. ignoring a few comments from the men sitting at the table.

" Shut it!" demanded Devorak " We are here to discuss our next move in the syndicate, not talk about the maid." he hissed and sat down. Recollecting himself, he took a deep breath and looked at his men. " it is time that my father be retired from the business, but he refuses so we are going to help him accept his retirement." he said flatly. Calien shot a look at him " Are you insane?" he asked " Father is the most fear and respecting boss in the syndicate, do you really think you can ice him without facing repercussions?" he said sternly. Devorak rolled his eyes  
" He is an old serpent and there is already talk of overthrowing him. I'm just simply going to beat everyone to the punch." he said calmly as he examined his claws. A Tall, lanky, but eloquent bat stood " I agree with Calien " we cannot kill Aflean. He has shown us too much kindness for us to just kill him." he replied calmly. Devorak took out his revolver and shot the old bat right between the eyes. The room went silent  
" Does anyone else agree with Calien?" he asked coldly a lust for murder in his eyes. The men looked down at their plates in silence. Not daring to stand against their boss, knowing they could be killed in an instant.

Upstairs sonata jumped when she heard the gunshot echo through the halls. She teared up. Her once warm home was now chilled with the silence of murder. She began to cry. Then paused.

" There must be a spell to rid evil from the house." she muttered. " But the books are on the third floor..." She hesitated. dare she violate the sanctity of her master's domain just to get men out of a house that she no longer owned? She stood and took down the family photo of her and her brother. The picture was larger than she was. Behind the picture was a door that lead into a hidden passage. " This will surely lead to the third floor." she stared at it and hesitantly reached for the handle. Pausing in silence.

Calien Growled "We can't kill our own father!" she protested "That man raised us and taught us everything we know." He was furious venom seeping from his fangs. How dare his Little brother even contemplate betraying their father. Devorak stood "I am the boss here and you best remember your place, or I'll tell father how my mother died." His eyes glinted maliciously as he stared down his older half-brother. Their father favored him as he was the first born. Devorak was only chosen to inherit the family business because his mother died under mysterious circumstances. Calien growled but refrained from further protest. He sat back down seething. The men looked on at the two in both fear and admiration that the two had no fear of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonata opened the door and stepped inside the narrow passageway and made her way up the stairs to the third floor. It had been years since she had been up there. As she approached the top of the stairs, she saw the door. She slowly reached out and gently turned the knob.

"Forgive my intrusion…. mother…." she said sadly as the door creaked open into a large library. On the table was a letter addressed to Sonata. She walked over and picked it up. The note read:

_My dear Sonata,_

_If you are reading this I have passed, and you are in need of comfort or help. This floor and everything in it now belong to you. There are spell and potion books organized by use. From common household spells to banishing spells. But be weary. The darker the spell, the greater the cost to you. Every dark spell requires a sacrifice. You must be certain you are willing to pay the price. Remember what I have taught you. Keep the third floor locked and only use the hidden passage to enter this floor. The doors are enchanted so that only you may enter or those you give permission to. Do not leave doors open behind you for that is an invitation for others to enter, both living and dead. Human and non-human.  
I wish you the best of luck and will be watching you from the stars._

_With love,_

_Mother._

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she read the letter. She carefully put it down and went to look around the library for a spell to help her. The room was covered in dust, but the smell of the yellowed pages bound in leather was rich and soothing. The smell of the old oak furniture was a comforting relief to her as she felt her worries wash away. She turned on the light and the crystals that hung from the chandelier gave of fractals of colorful light. She smiled Feeling as full of wonder as the day she was created.

Devorak stood "This conference is over." He said coldly They had discussed the way in which they would kill his father and take control of the entire crime syndicate. The men stood and left in single file admiring the house once more as they left. Devorak looked at Calien "Don't even think about warning father of our plan." He hissed and left slamming the large doors behind him.

Calien growled and turned heading upstairs to retrieve Sonata. He opened her door "Sonata!" he paused when he received no answer and looked around the corner to the bed where he saw the open door to the passage. He walked over and looked inside noticing the stairs led up to the mysterious third floor. He smirked and began to ascend the steps. Closing the door behind him. He continued his way up and through the second open door where he saw Sonata looking at a pile of books. He leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms "Trying to find a way to get rid of me, are you?" he asked in a cold, but almost playful tone." She jumped with a slight squeak and whipped around to see him in the doorway. She mentally kicked herself for leaving the door open. He began to walk towards her. She backed up eventually bumping into the table. She moved to run, but he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to him so she would look him in the eyes. She stared at him almost hypnotized by those striking blue eyes of his.

"I have a deal to make with you…" he said in a low tone. As he searched her eyes for any sign that she was willing to listen. "I need your assistance to protect my father. If you help me, I will protect you from my brother and his men." He continued. "I will also allow you to keep this floor to yourself on the condition I am allowed in." He finished

"Only if I am in her with you…" she replied. He growled but seceded

"fine. I will only be in here under your supervision. Do we have an accord?" he asked. She nodded. Her heart racing from being so close to this deadly creature. He stepped away "Good. Now clean the dining room and afterwards we will come back up here and find a solution to my problem." He ordered She was about to protest but he stopped her "Do not mistake my actions for kindness or weakness. I still own this house and there for I own you." He hissed and dragged her back down the stairs and to the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood and watched as Sonata cleaned the dinning room. He looked around and noticed a date circled on the calendar. He walked over and read it "What is this banquet circled on the calendar." He asked. She looked at him and walked over reading the calendar.  
Oh. That was mothers Harvest Banquet to celebrate the autumnal equinox." She replied "It happens every year, but I never participate in the dancing or socializing, I just serve the food and make preparations. "If it doesn't happen people get concerned." She finished.

He thought for a moment then got an Idea. "Well this year you will participate in the banquet…." He commented getting an odd look from her. "I will invite my father to attend. While socializing I need you to slip him a note." He replied and took out a pen and paper and began writing. "He will read the note and we can work from there." He finished. Then looked at her "do you know how to dance? "he asked.

She shifted "I never learned…." she admitted embarrassed. He stood and walked over to her. He had been to many formal banquets. He grabbed her pulling her to him and resting a hand on her waist and took her hand with the other. She blushed a bit "Do not mistake my actions for affection teaching you to dance is just a means to an end." He replied and began to teach her to dance "the first dance is typically a waltz. "I take two fast steps forward and you take two back. Then we both take a slow step to the left and then a slow step to the right. Afterwards I take two quick steps forward and you two back. We make a quarter turn and then repeat the steps. I always take the lead." He instructed. She did her best to do as instructed. After a while of practice, she began to move in perfect time with him. Their movements were fluid and graceful. She then noticed her heart beating quickly again. It must be all the dancing they were doing. She must be overworking herself. Outside the dead flowers got a small amount of life bringing pale colors to their blackened bodies. He suddenly broke away and turned to head toward the door "you need to find you a dress for the banquet…." He commented "Those clothes you wear are a century old." He scoffed a bit. But his tone was not as harsh as normal. "Hurry up!" he snapped the ice back in his voice. She jumped and hurried after him as he walked to the car. "I will pay for the attire, the cooks, and the decorations and add the cost to your debt." He replied knowing she couldn't afford the items needed. She nodded saddened that she was now in even more debt. He started the car and drove off into town. She watched out the window at all the places and people that they passed by. He pulled up at a store with beautiful evening gowns in the window. He got out and opened the door for her. She got out and looked at the dresses in the windows. 

"Sonata?" cam a male voice. She turned around to find a young human that knew Tanuke.

"Sidka, how have you been?" she asked with a gentle smile he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her from Calien's side.

"What are you doing with a Londaver?" he asked concerned "That family is bad news…" He paused as Calien glared at them "Are you in trouble?" he whispered.

Calien got in between the two. "I am a friend of hers and I am helping her prepare for the Banquet." He replied sharply.

"Friend my ass." He scoffed. "You people don't associate with innocent people unless you have an agenda." He glared "Who's debt did she inherit?" he demanded. Sonata stopped him "he's not lying. He is a good friend of mine." She replied "he even taught me how to dance. And he is helping me get prepared for the banquet. She replied. The man rolled his eyes "when you decide to admit the truth come find me and I'll help you. Tanuke would not want you associating with their kind." He spat at Calien. Calien looked past him at a large wolf who was tailing them. He cocked his eyebrow slightly. The wolf nodded and ducked into an alley. Sonata and Sidka were to busy talking to notice. Calien took Sonatas hand "Come you need to pick out a dress." He instructed. She waved to Sidka and followed the ill-tempered rattlesnake. He looked around and picked out a dress along with the shoes and jewelry.

He handed her the dress "Try it on." He ordered. She took it and went into the changing room. He sat down in a chair and waited for her to come out. When she did, he looked up at her silently. She shifted a bit nervously. The dress fit her form perfectly and flared out elegantly at the bottom. The back had a sharp v shape that was laced in the back. The fabric was an emerald silk with golden embroidery adorning the hems and neck. It brought out the vivid blue of her eyes and the slight auburn highlights in her dark almost black, brown hair that cascaded down her back in graceful tight curls.

"Oh, it looks so beautiful on her doesn't it?" the saleswoman asked Calien. He waved a hand "It'll do." He said calmly. Sonata went back into the changing room and got back in her normal clothes. The saleswoman gave Calien a disappointed look and went to the register. She came back out and Calien took the dress to the front and paid for everything. "Next we go to the Solstice café to try their desserts then we will go to Gardenia to sample their entrees." He instructed. She nodded quietly. They put the bags in the car and headed off to the café.


End file.
